


Мииран. Все честно

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: AU, Drabbles, Gen, General, M/M, Missing Scene, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon





	1. Все честно

\- Мы сами выбираем на кого работать и избегаем неприятностей с законом, - говорит Мииран из Кровавых Клинков. - Все честно.  
Он плохо выбрит, но у него добротный кожаный доспех.  
И Гаррет Хоук делает вид, что верит ему.

* * *  
Они сидят всемером за дощатым столом. Где чья кружка уже не разобрать.  
«Я пью, чтобы меня не стошнило», - цедит сквозь зубы Карвер. Гаррет тоже пьет, но вкуса не различает.  
Сегодня ночью они с братом впервые были «в работе», как говорит Мииран.  
Одно дело - греть в ладонях огонь, чтобы защититься от порождений тьмы, совсем другое – видеть, как мечется объятый пламенем человек, слышать его предсмертный звериный вопль.  
И - не найти в себе сил кивнуть в ответ на благодарный кивок усталого Карвера, которого прикрыл.

Они убивали подонков.  
И теперь сами ничем не лучше. Такие же подонки.

Свои первые заработанные деньги, истертые серебряки с гербом Киркуолла, они пропьют. Домой не торопятся. Незачем матери видеть пятна крови на их куртках.  
Младший оседает на скамье, валится на бок.  
\- Карвер, ты в порядке?  
На плечо Гаррета ложится тяжелая рука.  
\- Дай ему проспаться, - говорит Мииран. – Или ты привык всегда его сопли утирать?  
Гаррет угрюмо берется за кружку. Он не будет спорить с Миираном. Не сегодня.  
\- Пойдем, глотнем свежего воздуха, - говорит Мииран.  
И Гаррет снова не спорит с ним. Он пытается встать, мир перед глазами кружится. Но Гаррет упрям, а пьяный – упрямей вдвойне.

Летние ночи в Киркуолле влажные и душные. Слова о свежем воздухе звучат как насмешка.  
Гаррет непослушными пальцами возится со шнуровкой на куртке. Мииран стоит, сложив руки на груди. Ухмыляется. Ждет.  
Мииран уже немолод, он лысеет. В его года давно пора обзавестись домом, семьей и парой славных детишек. Да что детишки, внукам пора сказки рассказывать. А не стоять на пороге «Висельника» с таким видом, словно весь Киркуолл у тебя в кармане. Ты очень красиво говорил о Кровавых Клинках, Мииран, какие вы гордые и сильные. А по сути, такая же банда, как и другие. Все в канаве сдохнете. И ты первый, старый ублюдок.

Мииран продолжает ухмыляться. И Гаррет понимает, что говорит вслух. Уже давно.  
\- Еще пить не научился, ферелденский щенок, - беззлобно отвечает наемник. – А туда же, тявкаешь.  
Он всего лишь поводит плечом, но Хоук уже знает, что сейчас случится. Чует своей ферелденской задницей, как сказал бы Мииран.  
Железо лязгает о железо. Гаррет успевает увернуться и подставить нож, но он плохо держится на ногах – слишком пьян.  
Мииран таким же неуловимым движением прячет стилет.  
Гаррет продолжает сжимать рукоять в руке.  
\- Вот этим ты и хорош, - одобрительно говорит Мииран. – Нравится мне, как ты управляешься с ножом, маг. Не люблю магию, скажу прямо. Нож – это честно. Когда ты забираешь чужую жизнь клинком, ты словно пробуешь кровь на вкус, ты дышишь последним вздохом умирающего – и ты знаешь, что повязан. Незачем врать себе. Эта кровь на твоих руках – ты виновен. Все честно.

И вот в эту минуту Гаррет Хоук верит ему.

* * *

Спустя десять лет он не вспоминает эти слова.  
Среди разгорающегося пожара и паники не до того. Неподалеку кричит женщина, за спиной трещит огонь. Потом женский крик обрывается. Хоук не оборачивается.  
Он стоит и смотрит на мертвое тело.

Этого человека звали Андерс. Хоук любил его.

Никакой магии – только нож.  
Его кровь на твоих руках.  
Все честно.


	2. Младший

\- Не дури! - тяжелая рука Миирана легла на плечо Карвера. - Твой брат справится.  
\- Отвали, - Карвер попытался стряхнуть руку, но хватка у главаря Кровавых Клинков крепкая.   
А Гаррет все шел вперед, раскручивая посох, словно собрался затеять уличную драку, а не вступить в магический поединок. У портовой банды со смешным прозвищем «Щеголи-Миноги» был совсем несмешной вожак. Беглый маг-эльф ощерился диким псом, двое из Кровавых Клинков скулили у его ног, по их телам бежали холодные белые искры.  
Карвер хорошо представлял злую усмешку Гаррета, застывшую как маска.   
Гаррет не остановился, когда столп искр взорвался совсем рядом.   
Но когда край мантии брата начал тлеть, Карвер не выдержал. Он рванул было вперед, но тут же упал - Мииран сделал подсечку и сел сверху, коленом прижимая его голову к земле.  
Глаза слепило от вспышек.   
\- Вот для этого мне и нужен твой брат, - кажется, Мииран не собирался помочь подняться.  
«А зачем тебе нужен я?» - хотел спросить Карвер, но не спросил.


	3. Атенриль

Атенриль быстрее, но Мииран сильнее.  
Его старый клинок пробивает легкий доспех эльфийки прямо под левой грудью. И теперь Мииран смотрит на то, как она, пришпиленная к деревянной стене, захлебывается кровью.

Эльфийская сучка.  
Смазливая эльфийская сучка.  
Ведь Атенриль и вправду красива. Даже в грязи и в крови. Даже умирающая.

Хоук приходил к ней.   
Хоук приходил к ней не только за работой.  
И сегодня тоже.

Его Хоук.

При мысли об этом Мииран жалеет, что убил Атенриль слишком быстро. И прежде чем, вытащить клинок из тела, он целует окровавленные губы, которые сегодня целовал Хоук.


	4. Контракт окончен

\- Почему я? – Хоук смотрел зверем. – Есть Малыш Пит, есть Дэн Ласка, есть Бальт Две Стрелы.  
\- Потому что этот антиванец, мать его, предпочитает смазливых ферелденских щенков, - отрезал Мииран. – Именно поэтому ты встанешь сейчас за угол дома, где мы будем в засаде, и на лице у тебя будет выражение «трахни меня».  
На лице Хоука можно было прочитать много разных выражений в ответ на приказ Миирана, но «трахни меня» среди них не значилось.  
\- Отсоси мне, - зло прошипел Гаррет главарю банды.  
\- Не «отсоси мне», а «трахни меня», - машинально поправил Мииран и, опомнившись, добавил: - Вот врезал бы от души, да нельзя сейчас твою мордашку портить. Давай, расстегни рубашку и думай о приятном. Например, о том, что это твое последнее задание и наш контракт окончен.  
Хоук пробурчал неразборчивое, рука потянулась к завязкам.  
Мииран ухмыльнулся и отступил в тень.  
Ловить антиванца на «шлюху» совсем необязательно, но нельзя же упустить возможность напоследок посмотреть на Хоука, на лице которого будет читаться «трахни меня».


	5. Незаконченные дела

Мииран не любит терять людей.  
Он предпочитает устраивать засады, он держит наготове склянки с бомбами, он приказывает смазывать ядом клинки.  
Если работа слишком опасна, Мииран нанимает чужих – своими не рискует.

\- Хариманн должен быть мертв, а мой парень Густав жив. Если будет наоборот, денег ты не получишь, - старый наемник не слишком любезен. Но Хоуку деньги очень нужны. Это его шанс попасть в экспедицию Бартранда Татриса.  
О том, что Хоуку не удастся сделать того, что не удалось сделать Кровавым Клинкам, даже речи не идет. Хоук сделает, Мииран уверен.  
Больше Хоук ни о чем не спрашивает. Он знает имя, этого довольно. Работа есть работа.   
Знать любит сводить счеты между собой, говорит Мииран, не тебе решать, чье дело правое.

\- Что же вы, Кровавые Клинки, сами своего не вытащите? – спрашивает Хоук напоследок.  
\- Те, кого я нанял после тебя, свою задницу днем с огнем не сыщут, - фыркает Мииран. – Нет смысла отправлять их на убой.  
\- Своих не хочешь, а меня?

Нечаянный вопрос падает и катится под ноги – как неразорвавшаяся бомба.

\- А ты больше не мой, - отрезает Мииран.

Больше нет, думает Хоук.  
Больше никогда, клянется он себе.

* * *

Порт – это солнце, блики на воде и вонь протухшей рыбы.  
По выщербленным ступеням квартала восточных складов стучат арбалетные болты.  
Кажется, у Густава вывихнута лодыжка, сломана рука, и это он еще легко отделался, учитывая, что его собирались избивать до тех пор, пока он не назовет имя хозяина.  
Охрана у лорда Хариманна – действительно одна из лучших.  
Была.

\- У тебя ферелденский акцент, - говорит холеный мужчина в дорогом камзоле. Среди бочек и ящиков портового склада он смотрится так же неуместно, как маг-отступник Хоук на приеме у рыцаря-командора Мередит. – Тогда ты должен знать, что я убедил наместника отправить помощь в Денерим. Другие аристократы ненавидят меня за это и посылают убийц, пока деньги не ушли на сторону.

Лорд гордо вскидывает голову.  
Он не боится.  
Старый сукин сын Мииран, с тоской думает Хоук, зачем ты так со мной? Хочешь проверить, помню ли я твои уроки? Чтоб тебя твоими же кишками удавили. Я больше не твой.

Просто работа есть работа.

* * *

Хоук не знает, почему Миирану нравится этот открытый всем ветрам закоулок. Вид отсюда на Нижний Город никудышный. Море, и того не видать.

\- Да-да, Густав уже распинался по поводу твоей долбанной храбрости.  
\- Ты не сказал мне, что этот лорд Харриман – советник наместника.  
\- Это что-то меняет?  
\- Он собирался помочь Ферелдену.  
\- Это что-то меняет, я спрашиваю?  
Старый сукин сын Мииран, с его дешевыми подначками и его жестокостью - как кость в горле. Ни выплюнуть, ни выдохнуть.  
\- Ничего не меняет.  
Все равно что сказать «Я твой».

Мииран проходит мимо – так близко, что Хоук мог бы всадить ему нож в бок.

Потом оборачивается. Голос у него сиплый и мягкий:  
\- Дай мне знать, если что.

Хоук кивает.

Я все еще твой.


	6. Дурная болезнь

Спустя месяц Мииран спускается в Клоаку - один, но с двумя старыми клинками за спиной. Он еще не решил, убьет или нет.

Дверь в этот дом почти всегда открыта. На сломанном ящике сидит женщина и баюкает кое-как перебинтованную руку. Гном с разбитой головой чертыхается сквозь зубы.   
Из-за плеча старика, харкающего кровью, Мииран смотрит.

Этот маг как птица, чья лапка привязана к прутьям клетки - хотел бы улететь, да не может. Хоук берет эту пташку в свои ладони, перья топорщатся. Птица не улетает, лишь доверчиво склоняет голову.   
Мииран мог бы свернуть шеи обоим - и Гаррету Хоуку, и его магу.  
Или только магу.

\- Дурная болезнь? - не глядя спрашивает маг, его удивительно красивые руки порхают над столом.  
\- Можно и так сказать, - соглашается Мииран, думая о Гаррете Хоуке. - Неизлечимая дурная болезнь.


	7. Кошки-мышки

Мииран и не думает прятаться.  
Он хочет, чтобы Гаррет Хоук его нашел.

Комната на втором этаже «Висельника», дверь нараспашку. Серебряная монета волчком крутится по деревянному столу. И когда Гаррет Хоук входит, Мииран одним хлопком прижимает серебро к деревянной поверхности. Время замирает на несколько минут.  
Не будь Гаррет магом, он бы и не почуял. Но Гаррет маг, и он чует - кисловатый холодный запах - пахнет лириумом. Карвер здесь же - лежит на кровати. Храмовник, покинувший Казематы, чтобы найти лишнюю щепотку лириума. Закрытые глаза запали, но лицо спокойно. И он голый, даже бедра не прикрыты.   
\- Знать не хочу, чем он расплатился с тобой, - говорит Гаррет.   
Бережным движением он накидывает серые мятые простыни на брата.  
\- Да уж, поверь, этот парень знает слово «благодарность», - Мииран крепко прижимает монетку к столу, как старый кот молодую мышь.   
Он ждет ярости Хоука, кровавой пелены в глазах. Но Хоук молча поднимает Карвера, перекидывает через плечо. Он достаточно силен, этот маг, чтобы унести пропащего храмовника.  
\- Однажды за щепотку лириума он донесет командору на тебя, - обещает Мииран в спину Хоуку.

И серебряная монетка снова вертится волчком, словно пытаясь раскрутить время быстрее.


	8. Все честно

\- Подкинь монетку на порошок, - Самсон канючит и нагло, и жалко.  
У него слезятся глаза и дрожат руки. А у Кровавых Клинков всегда водятся деньжата.

\- Мне нужен храмовник, - говорит седой. - Тот, кто сумеет выследить мага. Убить мага.

Выслеживать и убивать магов Самсон умеет.  
Умел когда-то.  
Это хорошая работа, и заплатят за нее хорошо. Это правильная работа. Даже отребье из Нижнего города не любит магов.  
Кому как Миирану из Кровавых Клинков не знать, у него в банде был один такой.

Самсон оглядывается. В переулке у «Висельника» пахнет морем, над портом скалится бронзовый Защитник.

Но первое, что Самсон получает, — не порошок. Мииран бросает ему чужую потрепанную куртку как псу, который должен взять след.


	9. Последний приказ

Варрик сказал это с усмешечкой, Варрик сказал это с намеком — мол, продал дом Бартранда твоему старому знакомцу, если хочешь навестить его незаметно, то потайной ход ведет через подвалы прямехонько на второй этаж.   
Хоук кивнул и сделал вид, что забыл. Он забыл почти на неделю. И даже проходя мимо дома Бартранда, не оглядывался. 

А потом ночью так и не дошел до увитого плющом, как склеп, особняка эльфа, а повернул направо.   
Прежний Хоук - тот, который носил куртку Кровавых Клинков и вонял Нижним городом - пинком распахнул бы тяжелые дубовые ворота. Поднялся бы на второй этаж, переступая через умирающих.   
Новый Хоук - Защитник Киркуолла из благородного рода Амеллов - бесшумно шел по крепким каменным ступеням узкого тайного прохода. 

В спальне было темно, теплый летний ветер путался в тяжелых занавесях. У Гаррета выбор - задушить спящего или перерезать ему горло.   
\- Ни во сне, ни наяву нет от тебя покоя, чертов Хоук, - ясным голосом сказал спящий и открыл глаза. - Топочешь как пьяный бронто и опять слишком долго думаешь.  
Хоук не мог разглядеть его лица, слишком темно. Но он хорошо представлял: поредевшие волосы, жесткая складка у рта, седая щетина.   
\- Не жалеешь, что выжил? - Хоук сам не ожидал от себя такого вопроса. Мииран положил культю правой руки поверх одеяла.  
\- Жалею, что не выпил твою кровь до донышка.  
И от его ласковой интонации снова заныл старый шрам на плече. У Защитника Киркуолла из благородного рода Амеллов много шрамов. Ни об одном из них Хоук не жалел.

И только под утро Мииран скажет: «Не возвращайся больше, Хоук. Незачем».  
И Гаррет выполнит этот последний приказ.


End file.
